


badly interpreted

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M, or just a bad sketch i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what the hecki started on a silly drawing without actually reading anything other than the summary because i'm an idiot but whati'm not drawing porn at my age that's really dumbi just wish i could figure out what i'm doing





	badly interpreted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kireeeshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/gifts).
  * Inspired by [“this or mc n cheese”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031883) by [Kireeeshima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183215441@N07/48894898382/in/datetaken/)


End file.
